(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile machine which stores, on a common storage device, documents whose image information has been read for transmission and recording paper carrying image information received through a communication line.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
With a known facsimile machine as noted above, the documents and recording paper are collected from the storage device each time they are placed thereon. A plurality of documents and recording paper will remain mixed on the storage device if they are left uncollected for a long time This necessitates a manual sorting operation after collecting such documents and recording paper.